A Theif's Lover Drabbles
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: My first set of drabbles(if you don't like that's fine-might put some of my poems in here as well and some stories with a bit of poems in them;who knows). hope you all like.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=am making kaishin drabbles;if you like them cool.

Chapter 1=let me be your valentine

Kaito P.O.V

I sighed. Another day waisted. Aoko had dumped me and Suguru was...well...he loves over-doing it with the chocolates he gives me. I gazed at the homemade box he had given me that had chocolate candies shaped like Arsen Lupin and other famous theives and magicians. I smiled slightly at how well my best friend knew me.

I opened the door and sighed. I babysat the shonen tentei as a part-time job and smiled. " How are you gakis doing lately?" I asked. They went on and on about how boring school was and how their teacher didn't let them do a case and so on.

" Kaito Nee-chan...what's this?" Conan asked. " A friend gave it to me. Wanted to know if you guys wanted some too. Cant eat it all alone." I said. A loud cheer erupted and I saw a frown on Conan's face.

" Is he really just a friend?" he asked. " I see him as just a brother. He looks in on me and picks on me but otherwise that's it." I assured.

Conan P.O.V

I frowned. I hated it. The damn chocolate box. After everyone left Kaito pulled me onto his lap. " What's wrong?" he asked gently.

I sighed. " It's valentines day" I said. He smiled. " Did you know I always see February 14th as unlucky and not fourtunate. I either get sick or some other thing or something." he said.

" It might be from eating too much chocolate." I said, pissed that girls...and guys always hounded him. I snuggled against his cheast. " I wish they would leave you alone at times." I said softly.

He smiled softly. " Well it's getting late and..." he began. " Wait. You haven't gotten my gift yet...Kai." I whispered. He blushed. We had been dateing for about 3 months.

" You heard the part where I get sick...right Meitentei?" he said. I smirked and leaned over and whispered " It's only that fancy Italian place you like. I promise. Why would I torture my precious theif so badly?"

He laughed as I trailed kisses along his neck. " And you're mine, Kaito. No one elses." I said. " Never knew you were the jelous type" he said smileing. I licked behind his earlobe. I just didn't like other people touching my theif and knew how far others would go due to being a detective. I had seen enought rape and kidnapping cases to last a life time.

I snuggled against Kaito. He hugged me tightly. " Don't worry. I won't leave you any time soon" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Savior of a Theif

Kaito P.O.V

I had dived into the pond to save him...my Meitentei-kun even if those slimey f...f...finny things were in there. I shivered and then...a scream erupted from my lips as they were all around me and I shook and couldn't breath and...

A few minutes later I felt arms wrap around me and someone wrap a blanket around me. Meitentei watched me worriedly as I shook from the cold water and fear.

No...dad, blood, scales...Dad's blood was all over them and...I cried out and shivered and then arms wrapped around me and I heard Shinichi speak " Talk to me. Tell me about your day." he said.

I sobbed and wimpered for awhile and then...felt Shinichi gently rubbing my back.

Shinichi P.O.V

He has itchyphobia...and badly. Something horrible must have happened in his life. Nakamouri-keibu told me he got it after seeing his dad die right in front of him.

" Kaito, tell me about your day? Or something you enjoy even?" I said gently. " Chocolate ice cream. I l...like chocolate ice cream." he said. It took awhile but after a few hours he calmed down.

I took his hand and decided he was staying with me for awhile. " Why did you jump into the pond?" I asked. " To save you. I saw you get pushed in." he said. " How did I get out?" he asked.

I smiled. " I ended up saving you. Know this. You're not the only one who can do the saveing." I answered, hugging him tightly. Kaito laid in my arms as I gently played with his hair.

" Shin-chan...arigato" he said. I smiled. " No problem" I answered and leaned down and captured his lips in a light kiss. " I love you, Kaito." I said gently.

He blushed a bright red.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shinichi P.O.V

I sat in the waiting room. I had found out about it. Kuroba Kaito had been shot at his home by a mysterious man in black and now sat waiting to visit him. Hakuba had shown me pictures of Kaito and I smiled as he saw that Kaito could of passed for my twin.

He was cute and seemed full of energy in his pictures and I was angry at the person who shot him. " He was cooking supper at the time. Making himself pasta when it happened." Hakuba told me.

I frowned. I had also heard Kaito lived alone. The door opened and a dr came out. " For Kuroba Kaito" he said. Hakuba and I stood up. The dr nodded. " Any family of his?" he asked. " He has a mom but she's always in America" Hakuba told the dr who nodded an ok and then lead us to Kaito's room.

We entered and Hakuba rolled his eyes and I saw why. Kaito was fakeing sleep. " Has been asleep for a few hours. Thought we would just let him be." the nurse said.

" Sure he has." Hakuba said. Hakuba then leaned over and whispered

Kaito P.O.V

" Kuroba, if you don't drop the act I will tell Kudo how you feel." he whispered. I opened my eyes. Damn blond prick! I saw Shinichi there with him and blushed.

I was deeply inlove with Shinichi but was sure that he was with Ran-san. After Hakuba talked for awhile and stuff, he left. " Um, so you're Kudo Shinichi." I said rubbing the back of my head.

" And you're Kuroba Kaito...the one who was shot." he said. " That's me." I answered although a lot of magicians kids were getting killed off or were targets lately.

" So how long have they been after you, Kaito-kun?" he asked. I put up my poker face and smiled. " What do you mean?" I asked.

He smiled. " The black organization...they are after you too. For how long?" he said. I smiled politely still keeping up my poker face and then said " It was nice meeting..."

" Drop the act. I know you're Kid and I don't want to come to another hospital to find you hurt again. Now tell me why they want you dead?" he said.

I sighed. " They are looking for a jewel called Pandora. I want it destroyed because they murdered my dad over it. I had seen my dad get blown up right in front of me during an escape trick and for years knew something was off." I said.

Shinichi P.O.V

I pulled him against my cheast. " Kaito...know this...you don't have to hide things from me and no...I won't turn you in" I said. He looked surprised.

" Why?" he asked. I chuckled. " Because I would lose my favorite theif that I love to chase so much. You're fun to chase and I love your magic. To me...you're an enjoyment. I hate the idea of you being in a cage and..." I captured his lips in a kiss. " and I have been inlove with you for quite awhile." I added.

He smiled. " Same here" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes-this drabble is a song-fic;as i said some of my drabbles are poem fics and some are not, but some may also be song-fics.

Chapter 4=Kaito's song-fic

Kaito P.O.V

Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking!

They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.

I smiled slightly as I walked home from a heist. It was father's day of all things and I felt like shit! I wanted to hit something, to cry to..." Want to go get coffee Kaito Nee-chan?" Conan asked simply.

I stared at him as though he was the most perfect person on the whole damn planet. " Coffee sounds great the moment." I said, laughing. Conan and I were now room mates. He had gotten tired of Ran babying him. He smiled. " Father's day huh?" he asked. " Don't even talk about it, Meitentei" I said softly.

He gently wrapped his arms around me knowing how it felt to lose something due to being shrunk. It felt nice...being with him.

They're all around me circleing like vultures.

They wanna break me and wash away my colors(wash away my colors!)!

Conan P.O.V

I sighed used to this behavior. He had his moments where he was tired of his masks and his poker faces and just wanted a break. I loved him for just being the normal Kuroba Kaito.

I smiled happy when I finally got to meet him.

-Flashback-

" Conan this is my daughter, Nakamouri Aoko and her friend Kuroba Kaito." Nakamouri-keibu said. Kaito smiled making a rose appear. " Hi boya. Nice to meet you" he said.

Take me high and I'll sing oh you'll make everything

okay, okay!(okay, okay!)

I smiled. " You look a lot like Shinichi Nee-chan, Kaito-kun" I said adding the term of endearment on purpose. Aoko chuckled. Kaito blushed. Kids got away with a lot but Kaito...knew better.

He was deep red at this. I was just happy that I got to meet him...as him.

-end of flashback-

" Come on, baka-theif." I said gently.

We are one in the same. Oh you take all the pain away(away!)

Save me from my demons!

We entered the cafe. " The usualle" Kaito said. The waitress nodded muttering about Kaito's huge sweet tooth and looked at me. "Same with me and she nodded an ok.

" It's alright to drop the masks more often and to just cry you know. I will always be here to save you and protect you from them." I said gently hugging him tightly.

He smiled. " But who would protect you from them if you got hurt?" he asked. " They don't care if others get hurt so long as they get their target."

I hugged him tightly and then captured his lips in a kiss. " We're one in the same, Kai. They are already after me due to me being shrunken. I think we both have our own demons." I said holding him.

I can not stop this sickness taking over.

It takes control and drags me into nowhere.

I need your help. I cant fight forever. I know you're watching.

I can feel you out there.

Kaito P.O.V

" I will always look after you and be there for you" he said trailing kissing along my neck. I smirked. " There are better ways then spying on people and putting trackers on them." I answered.

He laughed. " I'm talking to a famous theif who breaks into my house and checks in on me and does the same thing. Looks whos talking" he said chuckleing, and he kisses my lips. " Love you, Kaito." he said.

" Love you too, Shinichi." I said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Being Your Hero

Kaito P.O.V

It was the middle of winter and I was looking for that father and his 2 children. I hated the idea of families dieing. Especially after...my dad died right in front of me. I coughed covering myself with the back of my cape.

I was in a white jacket and some white coating that I made for my Kid Suit(he's in his Kid Suit)but had been out here for who knows how long. I shivered.

Need...a...break. At least to take a small nap. I curled up and laid down, slowly...slowly falling asleep...knowing I would be in deep shit if I did fall asleep for sure due to how cold it was. " It's below freezeing" the logical part of me thought and I was always super-smart.

-about 40-50 minutes later-

Kaito P.O.V

I woke up to find my self wrapped in a coat and someone hugging me tightly in a cave. A fire had been built and I was shivering non-stop and they held me tightly. I pulled against them. " That father...and his son...Cant...see another family lose someone" I murmured too weak from the cold.

" You're tired from the cold and you want to go back out in in it. That's smart. Lay still and shut up." said a voice I knew. I sighed. " I don't care. I don't want another father dead. I don't want more families...destried and..."

" They've got home 30 minutes before you and..." I felt a slap across my cheek. " I never want to hear you say those words again. Baka-theif! I almost found you dead and almost lost you!" he said, crying. I looked into the crying eyes of Shinichi Kudo.

" Shouldn't you only care about...catching me?" I asked.

Shinichi P.O.V

" I see you as more than just that." I said wrapping a jacket around him. I smiled slightly as he laid his head on my shoulder. He was adorable...all curled up on my shoulder like this. " If you were gone...I wouldn't know what to do." I said, playing with his still frozen hair.

" You're a detective. You have saved a bunch of people and have helped a lot of people and solved over a million murders. Thousands of families are gratefull to you, you know. I'm sure your life is something to other people." he said.

" I didn't know...you thought that my fans had a reason for seeing me that way." I said. Kid smiled sadly. " I had seen my dad get blown up right in front of me. I sort of know the feeling of loseing someone." he said.

I hugged him tightly. " So that is why you went out in this blizzard." I said softly. It was also Father's Day of all the times. I had been celebrating with Uncle Mauri. Ever since Conan, I had come to see the guy as a dad and Ran and I would take him out to eat or something.

Ran and her father now knew I was Conan and didn't mind it. " Meitentei...if I die...I want you to know...I love you." he said as tears fell from his eyes. " I don't care if you hate me or not or if..." I silenced him with a kiss.

" Shut up, barou. There is a reason you're wrapped up in 2 of my jackets and why I stayed by your side! I love you too!" I said, holding him close.

I never knew...that the famous Kaitou Kid saw me as a hero that much. A few hours later, the cops found us and we were now back inside getting warm. I watched as Nakamouri-keibu gave Kaito a large glass of hot chocolate(his uniform was shreadded and he now looks like Kaito Kuroba).

" Kaito-kun, what were you doing out there!" he asked. " Skiing" he answered.

Nakamouri-keibu rose an eyebrow but said nothing and headed off to go chatt with other cops. I wrapped an arm around him. " So your name is Kaito" I said.

" Lay off" he muttered. I chuckled kissing his cheek. " I'm staying by your side, Kaiiiiitooo" I sung. He turned beat-red.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=A Theif's Hero Kaito P.O.V I had been shot by Snake of all people. I was waiting for it...the next bullet when a flying soccar ball hit Snake and I was pulled into the yellow bug of Agasa's and was on Shinichi's lap. I wasn't dressed as Kid now though. Just Kuroba Kaito...  
highschool prankster and magician extrodinaire!  
Tall,dark and superman He puts his papers in his briefcase to save the world or go to work.  
It's the same thing to me.  
"Arigato...for saving me." I choked out through all the blood. "Rest." he said.

-later-  
Shinichi P.O.V He woke up in a few hours while I was makeing breakfast. Haibara had done a great job patching him up. "Tell Kuroba-kun not to push it and to stay hidden. Snake is well known for torture and murder." she said. He's got his mother's eyes,  
his father's ambition! I wounder if he knows how much I miss him. I hang onto every word you say, yay! And you ask "How are you?" I say "Just fine."  
Footsteps came down the steps and I saw Kaito show up. I smiled. "Made should be hungry after what happened."  
"Thanks for saving me." he said. I smiled. "I'm used to saving people by now Kaito...or should I say Kid."I said. I always forget to tell you I love you, I love you...forever! I watched Superman fly away! You've got a busy day save the world. I'll be around.  
Kaito P.O.V "You're truely my hero,Meitantei.I should of known that you would know who I was and still save me." I said, chuckleing. Shinichi sighed. "I see it as the other way around. You dive off buildings catching me a lot and help little me that is heriocs and not theivery."  
Tall,dark, and beautifull.  
He's complicated,he's irrational but some day you'll take me away...yeah! We sighed. We had heard that song being played on the radio and at my heist. Shinichi pulled me against his cheast.  
"You're healed enough to dance with me,right?"he asked. I smiled. "I should be oh-so-great hero!" I said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7=The beginning to the boyfriend complex Kaito P.O.V I sighed. It had been my first show as me and I was locked in with..."So you're a magician"Shinichi said. The newly returned detective. I blushed. It would be no problem if I wasn't inlove with Shinichi and if he wasn't with Ran. "Last I checked. Guess we should wait it out." I said. "Know anyone who can help us?" he asked. "My family is on vacation."  
I said. Which is true. Jii is visiting an old friend in Paris and Chikage is in some other part of America now. "Guess I have you all to myself then, 's make these moment's enjoyable." he said pulling me into his arms. (skip sex scene)

-Later-  
Shinichi P.O.V I held him in my arms after what we did. "Why me? Aren't you with someone?" he asked. I laughed. "No." I said. "And you were quite adorable as yourself and not Kid on stage...Kaito. I liked it!" I said,kissing him and then leaving a trail of kisses along his neck. "I love 's why I wanted to be with I enjoy chasing you so much." I said. Kaito smiled slightly as I gently played with his hair. "I love you too." he said. I smiled. "I take it we're dating now." he said. I smiled. " 're dating,you baka-theif!" I said,kissing his nose. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8=The Cheated On Kaito P.O.V Suguru had cheated on me and I had ended up going to the yearly Christmas party that the Suzukis were hosting alone. Aoko and Ran had insisted that I still go and celebrate. I sighed drinking a hot chocolate and watching everyone. I had just became friends with Hattori,Ran and Sonoko a few months ago and it wasn't long until I would meet Shinichi I guess whenever he returns.  
I know it is soon since he went to America due to the Antidote. I sighed feeling 20 times worse. I missed Meitantei. He made my heists fun and enjoyable. I loved it when he was there and now...things suck! I usually was only having them to look for Pandora which most likely didn't exist in the 1st place. "I need time alone,Aoko-chan."I said. Aoko now knew I was Kid but had asked that I be carefull of shooters. "Ok Bakaito." she said,knowing why. I hugged her tightly near tears. Normal P.O.V "Want to get revenge and kick Hakuba's ass?" Ran asked Aoko. Aoko smirked and nodded. She loved her girlfriend. "I hate it that he hurt Kaito so much. He didn't deserve it and is a great magician!" she said. "I know. Come on. He needs some time alone." Ran said. The girls left to give Hakuba their own dose of revenge and we all know how tough Ran is. Kaito P.O.V I left the bathroom and had my poker face back up. I sighed,knowticing the girls left. I decided to go sit down somewhere.  
"I should of stayed home." I muttered. I had caught Suguru cheating on me 3 days ago and had been hanging out with Ran and Aoko but felt like I was taking up their time half the time so I honestly didn't do that often. Now I was here...at a holiday party...before another heist. I sighed. "It's just going to be the same thing." I thought. I saw Suguru chatting with the girl he had been haveing sex with when I caught him but he had a black eye and some bruises.  
Ran and Aoko's doing most likely. I had asked them not to attack him but still. "May I have this dance?" and then...there he was...Kudo Shinichi holding his hand out. I smiled slightly. "Why not? I am not doing anything too important tonight." I said smileing as he guided me onto the floor. Shinichi P.O.V Ran had told me what had happened. That Hakuba had cheated on him. She knew that I was inlove with the theif. I held Kaito in my arms as we danced to "Coming After You" by owl city. Kaito blushed as I hummed it. "I know you're Kid." I whispered in his ear. "So why are you dancing with me?" he asked. "Because...you should be treated like one of the jewels you steal and not like garbage...and..."I started and captured his lips in a kiss."and I love you,Kuroba Kaito."  
Normal P.O.V After the heist, Shinichi took Kaito to his mansion and they cuddled and watched Sherlock. Kaito laid in his new boyfriend's arms feeling happy and safe. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9=Coming After Kaito Kaito P.O.V It was another heist. I loved them because Meitantei was there and he now had his original body back. He had just taken the antidote...but he was with Ran-chan. He would never look at me,a theif...a level 0...a nobody! I sighed getting there as normal Kuroba Kaito as usualle.  
I saw your face in a criminal sketch!  
Don't be alarmed cause you don't know me yet.  
I'm on the prowl now sniffing around this town for you.  
"Kaito-kun,this is Kudo Shinichi and his friend Ran." Nakamouri-keibu said as I came in with his lunch. Aoko was sick "Nice to meet you." I said. I kept my poker face up. Shinichi was hot as his regular self. "And you too. Kaito huh? Nice name." he said,smileing.  
Calling all cars,there's an officer through the heart on a night on the town and the evidence of your fingerprints was found and now...  
I could hear the radio playing owl city. I had always loved that band. "Have a thing for that song. Is it ok to to take cute magicians out for coffee,keibu?" Shinichi asked. Nakamouri-keibu knew I was gay. I felt Shinichi wrap his arms around my waist. "And with this,I caught you, please honor me with a date."he whispered in my ear. I turned bright red as he kissed the base of my neck,then my ear and then my lips. "I love you" he said,still holding me in his arms. You've got the right to remain right here with me!  
I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit.  
Love is a high-speed chase racing down the street.  
"Oh. I have to go. Homework and teenage stuff." I said and dropped a smoke bomb vanishing into thin air. I heard several task force members cheering as I left.

-after the heist-  
Kaito P.O.V I got to my favorite diner and...arms wrapped around me. "Found you!" Shinichi sung out. I sighed. "Hi Meitantei. Won't Ran-chan be pissed that you're chaseing me as myself?" I asked. Silence and then..."I'm not with Ran,barou."  
he said. Woo,woo woo I'm coming after you!  
Woo,woo,woo I'm coming after you! I blushed as he held me in his arms. "So do you love me?" he asked. Tears fell from my eyes. "You could have me?" I asked. He snuggled against me. "Because you're my special theif and I will always want you...no matter what,Kaito-kun."he said.  
With those words I kissed him back. "Yes Meitantei. I love you too. A lot but don't want to be hurt." I said. He smiled. "Don't worry. I'll never leave bruises on your heart,Kai." he said, kissing my lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10= 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11=A Great Happy Return.  
Kaito P.O.V I was having coffee. It was a simple day and I had decided to stop and have a coffee. I would soon have another heist but for now...  
"Hi Kai-kun." said a voice I knew anywhere...Yukia...a guy in our class that is a huge flirt and seems to always like me.  
"Hi Yukia-san." I said. I was positive Shinichi would never return my feelings. I had loved Meitantei since the clock tower heist but he had now left. I sighed guessing he had returned to his body. "Yukia-san,I like someone else.I'm really sorry." I said. Silence and then he asked. "Can I at least have one kiss,Kai-kun?" he asked. I remembered every time I kissed a fan girl's hand or flirted lightly as a magician to be polite to others. I had no feelings for them and it just felt...empty. Nothing! Nada!  
"You can...but then I would make sure no one would find your dead body ever for touching what's mine." said a voice that was so similar to my own. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist.  
"I missed you,Kaito...or should I say Kid-kun."he said. "Whatever you stupid detective! Don't ever leave me like that again!"  
I said near tears.  
Shinichi P.O.V I held him in my arms soothingly. He was so adorable and cute! I gently kissed his lips. "I love you." I said. He smiled,  
laying his head down on my shoulder. "Love you too,Shinichi." he said. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12=Holmes' and Lupin's Supermans

Kaito P.O.V

Tall dark and superman He stuffs his papers in his briefcase and drives away or goes to work. It's the same thing to me.

I was late...for a heist and was running there in my civilian form when I bumped into him...my hero...my Meitantei!

"Gomen-sai." I said. "It's quite alright." he said,smileing. I turned bright red picking up his equipment for him that he would most

likely use at the heist.

"So what are you doing out late? You have to be a highschooler by the looks of it." he said. I smiled. "I'm a magician. I

perform tonight." I replied, smileing and keeping my poker face up.

He's got his mother's eyes,  
his father's ambition! I wounder if he knows how much I miss him.

Shinichi P.O.V

I chuckled watching the magician. This had to be Kaitou Kid! I smiled. I had fallen for him years ago and to me he was my hero.

I know I am the one saving suicide victims and stopping killers but he makes sure there is a smile on every cop's face and keeps murder from

happening at what some see as a simple theivery heist...if you can call it that since he returns everything.

"Lets just walk to the museum together. I already know who you are...Kid-kun." I said. He smiled. As we walked, I leaned over and kissed his lips.

I had seen several detectives try to make a move on him. Suguru had said several times to him that he wanted him and so...

"I love you and want you to be my theif. Will you go out with me?" I asked. He smiled.

I hang onto every word you say, yay! and you smile and say "How are you"  
I say "Just fine" and always forget to tell you...  
I love you, I love you...forever! I watched Superman fly away!

Kaito P.O.V

I smiled. Finally Meitantei and I are together. I was now gazing at another failure stone on the roof when my boyfriend

hugged me around the waist. "Am taking that back,Kai-kun." he said, nipping and biteing along my neck. "Take it then." I said, smirking

putting it in one of my many pockets. "But you'll have to feel me up for it now won't you?" He smirked.

(skip sex scene)

"Keibu, got your jewel back" Shinichi said wrapping his arms around me. I blushed as he held me tightly. "Shin-chan, someone might..."

He hushed me up with a soft kiss. "And it would be funny if they did." he answered.

You've got a busy day today.  
Go save the world. I'll be around. Come back! I'll be with you someday! I'll be right here on the ground.

-The next day-

Kaito P.O.V

Was now haveing coffee and making breakfast. Due to a late night, my breakfast was usually coffee. As I was eating a knock came

at the door. I answered it and there he stood...Shinichi. "Came to see you today as yourself." he said, smileing. I smiled at him.

"I would like that. So what do you want to do today?" I asked. "First have breakfast with you and then go out somewhere." he said.

"Usually have coffee in the mournings like this." I said,chuckleing. He laughed. "That sounds fantastic!" Shinichi replied. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13=Book Store Meetings

Kaito P.O.V(set a couple weeks after the 14th movie;love making conan jelous)

Tentei-kun met me at a used book store. I worked there part-time and now lived in Beika. I glanced up to see him walk

in and go into the mystery section. Hmm. The Holmes collection was moved towards Stephen Kings books due to their fame and so on.

The Lupin series was too.

I was stocking shelves while he was...of course...getting more Sherlock Holmes. "It's a buy one half off sale,boya.

If you get 1 book you get another free. Same with dvds." I said as he looked for help and saw me. "Arigato,Nee-chan!" he cried out.

"Oh! Kai-kun, you're so adorable and great with small children!" Takada cried out. Takada is my boss and he has been

like this for awhile. People always go on and on about my alter ego being a huge flirt. I sighed as I looked at the flowers

Takada had offered me. "Wanna get coffee after work,Kai-kun?" he asked.

I sighed. I was inlove with Tentei-kun and had no interest in anyone else. Suddenly..."Nee-chan! Can you take me to

the park after you're done working?" Conan asked. I turned beat red but put up my poker face. "No problem,boya." I said.

Conan P.O.V

I smiled, happy to get him away from that Takada-bastard! When he was done working we headed to the park. "So what

is it?" he asked. I pulled him close and kissed his lips. "I don't like your boss and hate the idea of someone taking my theif from me. I want you to be mine forever." I said, holding him. He chuckled softly. "So you knew who I was huh?" he said.

"We do look alike,barou." I said,now kissing and biteing the side of his neck and leaving a trail of hickies. I wanted

every ass hole who would even think of trying to know...this is my theif! "I love you too,Meitantei." he said as we held

one another. "And that possessiveness you have is adorable!"

I smirked. "You better get used to it...because I hate shareing." I said kissing his lips again. This time he kissed

me back. "Love you,Kuroba Kaito." I said. "Love you too Kudo Shinichi" he replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14= To Save A Life(Poem fic)

Kaito P.O.V

I was about to kill myself. I had already sent a note/poem to Meitantei because he was the one person I wanted to

tell. Why Meitantei...because I loved the stupid detective yet knew my life was too messed up with always hiding behind a poker

face and lies 24/7. I was tired of it.

Do you love me the way I love you?

I got up, made coffee and took the sleeping pills and sliced my wrists. Slowly I faded in and out of consiousness. I

thought I had heard the door open and felt someone hug me tightly but I had to be imagining that one. That and the brain shuts

down when you lose too much blood so it's nearly impossible!

-Later-

Kaito P.O.V

I woke up. Huh? I'm alive but how? "Oi! Baka-theif! Get your ass down here!" came the oh-so lovely shout of my savior...

Meitantei. "Couldn't he have saved a kidnapped victim or something?" I muttered walking downstaires.

Do you see me the way I see you?  
A precious jewel over the millions and trillions!

I got downstaires and there was Shinichi cooking breakfast. I watched him quitely. What would he say...after my note?

Most detectives and cops prodded you with the "whys" and so on and I am not able to answer questions about myself due to being

chased by the Black Organization. Another reason to want a razor oh-so badly! However I had knowticed the bathroom was razor-free

when I went. "Don't blame you. I hate being under a false alias 24/7 and living a lie and pretending too, Kuroba. But a lot of people would

have missed you." he said. I sighed. "A lot of people don't even know what I go through and I cant even tell them without

having an even bigger target on my head! At times a razor is better yet you took that option as I saw in the bathroom." I said.

Shinichi P.O.V

"I don't want to find you like that because I care...and love you too." I said capturing his lips in a kiss. "That's why

I took your razors. So I wouldn't see you hurt like this again. I hate seeing you like that." I licked his lower lip begging

for entrance which he gave. I sighed. After Breakfast we curled up together watching tv.

I care...I care...  
but don't want you hurt...  
ever! 


	15. Chapter 15

(another based off the 14th movie;love a jelous conan)  
Chapter 15=Teaching A Theif

Kaito P.O.V

Tentei-kun had caught me in-between an almost-kiss. I had been dating Shinichi for about 7 months and knew he was a bit

possessive. He acted all clingy on the way off the blymph

-Flashback-

We were leaving and he held on to me tightly glareing at guys and girls who flirted with me. I smiled. "Have ."

I said. I had made sure that Shinichi knew perfectly he was the only one for me no matter how many times I was hit on. "That's my

Kaito Nee-chan!" Conan cried clinging onto me. Hattori and Suguru chuckled. Both of them now knew both of our secrets but had promised

to keep them.

"See someone won't let you go,Kuroba." Suguru laughed. "Did something happen?" I sighed explaining how Ran-san tried to kiss me,thinking

I was someone else. This made both of them laugh harder however...Conan hugged me tighter. I rose an eyebrow. "I'm not

going anywhere Meitantei. Do you think someone will take me?" I asked jokingly.

-End of Flashback-

Now he had taken an early antidote and we were both at a hotel. "Yes and I want you...to myself" he said pulling me into

his arms and tearing off our clothes.  
(skip sex scene)

Shinichi P.O.V

I smiled watching Kaito sleep. He was adorable and I smiled happy that he was loyal and loving but also knew there

were so many rapist and monsters out there that would love to hurt Kaito. I had made sure he knew self-defense and everything,

worried about that. I smiled.

Kaito woke up, smiling at me. "So what do you want to do on your first day with your original body?" he asked. I smiled.

"Take you on a real date and not have you have to pretend to be my babysitter." I answered. This made him laugh as I hugged him tightly.

"Alright! Thanks Shinichi" he said. I smiled knowing a good cafe that I loved a lot. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16=Valentine Bliss

Kaito P.O.V

Tentei-kun and I now lived together. He had gotten tired of being treated like a little kid so now he lived with me. I was

making breakfast when he came downstairs looking pissed. "What's wrong?" I asked. He muttered something about chocolates and made an

indication to where all the chocolates and candies were that I almost always got every February 14th.

"Ah...right the fate of the bad luck day(if anyone remembers,Kaito thinks February 14th is unlucky)" I replied. "You

can have them, Tentei-kun." His eyes widened. "You're giving me a whole bag of chocolate!" I shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? You're my

favorite detective and can deduce how to cure that bad luck."

Conan P.O.V

I chuckled at this. "Hey Kaito. Ever heard of eating too much. Happens and then you get a stomach ach." I said, laughing.

He turned bright red at this. I smiled and leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Thanks...for telling me that I mean more than a

bunch of girls." I said. He rolled his eyes hugging me.

I smiled as we laid snuggled together on the couch. Then I spoke. "Haven't done anything for your February 14th and don't worry.

you won't find...my gift as unlucky." I said, smileing. I smiled thinking of that restarant where my parents proposed. Kaito was

everything and I smiled. "How do you like French food, Kaito?" I asked.

"It's ok but I know you're up to something when you spend that much on someone." he said, raiseing an eyebrow. I chuckled. Forgot...

we both had quite the IQ! "True but can you fake stupidity for a few hours and just humor me until we get there?" I asked smileing.

"Pleaseeeee, Kaito-Nee-chan!"

He was now blushing a dark shade of red." Only for you, Meitantei" he said, smileing and we left. By the end of the meal I spoke.

"Kuroba Kaito by the time I get an antidote and stuff I want to ask...will you marry me?" I asked. He gazed at the silver and saphire

ring. My dad had helped me pick it out saying that Kaito would love it. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Yes...I would be happy to marry you!" he said hugging me tightly. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17=Dates After Shootings

Conan P.O.V

He had been shot at one of his heists. Now I visited the hospital every day. Although it said he was mugged on the hospital papers.

I entered the room and sat down. "Hi boya. Don't you get bored...visiting a highschool kid?"

"Not really. Besides I like you." I answered. Kaito smiled. "Well thanks." he replied smileing. "Hey Kaito Nee-chan, lets

go somewhere after you're done being treated." I replied. "Alright Conan-kun. I'll take you to my favorite cafe. They have the best coffee ever! You'll

love it!" he said, smileing.

I sighed wishing he would drop the mask and let me see his true face.

-a few days later-

Kaito P.O.V

As promised, I took Tentei-kun to my favorite cafe. "This your date, Kuroba? Looks like Conan likes being around you?"

Hakuba said. I sighed. Hakuba and I used to date and I knew he still had a crush on me but I was inlove with Shinichi.

I rolled my eyes at him. "If you're going to act like the ass hole ex, you could of told me. Didn't know you went after

little kids, Suguru." I said, frowning. I saw a dark look on Conan's face as we sat down at our booth.

"You ok?" I asked. "You went out with him?" Conan asked. I nodded. "Didn't last though. Suguru cheated on me with Aoko.

Guess it happens huh?" I replied. "Besides I like someone else."

Conan P.O.V

I wanted to hurt Hakuba for hurting my theif! Then I remembered what Kaito said...about likeing someone else. "Who is it?"

I asked. He chuckled and leaned over and whispered "You Meitantei." I smiled.

Guess he really is...my theif. I lightly kissed Kaito. "Wait here for a moment." I said. He rose an eyebrow as I approached

Hakuba smirking and revving up my shoes to 2nd gear. This wasn't murder. It's revenge.

Kaito rose an eyebrow at me. "Really. Really Meitantei?" he said, unfazed. "Name one reason why I shouldn't." I said.

He kissed my lips. "I hate violence and I know a part of you does too so please don't." he asked holding me. "He's lucky."

I muttered. "I am not as forgiving and if he hurts you again...!"

"Soccar ball away!" Kaito answered. 


End file.
